Unit 14 Catorce
Unit 14 Catorce (14号機 カトルセ Unit 14 Cuttle) is humanoid robot girl and a member of the Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality Spunky, courageous, chipper and easy-going, Catorce is like an old-fashioned Showa Tokusatsu hero, being hammy and ever so determined to fight off evil threats, having a very heroic spirit. When not in combat, Catorce is pretty coy and she often prefers to be alone by herself. History Debut: Robo Lass Meets the Three Units Unit 14 Catorce made her first appearance when she briefly appeared to help Robo Lass, Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka to takedown some Fire Creature. Because Fire Creature could absorb fire attacks, Unit 14 Catorce flew in and entered the battle by flying up and punching at Fire Creature hard. Unit 14 Catorce distracted the Fire Creature by firing her lasers from her arm cannons and foot cannons, shooting at the fire beast and creating some explosions around him. Catorce then ceased fire when it came to Meruka and Robo Lass then both using there freezing powers against Fire Creature, taking him out and defeating him. Catorce then regrouped with Meruka and Furuka, speaking with Robo Lass and then deciding to team up with her for a while. A New Unit And A New Enemy Unit 14 Catorce briefly reappeared in where she came to help Robo Lass, Unit 6 Meruka, Unit 7 Furuka to fight off Ulfric Silverblood. Catorce fired her arm and foot cannons in retaliation for him biting Meruka, and then Unit 9 Pluna appeared! During the battle with him, she used her Tendril Whip ability on him. After Ulfric had fled the battle, Pluna boasted to Meruka, Furuka, and Catorce that she was glad to see them. After being asked by Robo Lass to join the team, Prana boasted that it would be splendid to join the team. She then revved up her motorcycle to head to the safe house. Catorce then flew home. Christmas Party WIP Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison Catorce made her next appearance in the Robo Garrison base where she listened to Robo Lass talk about the attacks done by HydraMask. Catorce was also present when she listened to the decision to have Brownie become the new deputy leader of Robo Garrison. The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Catorce Eye: Catorce is not easily fooled by a monster in a human disguise, so she can fire a two blue beams from her eyes at the disguised monster so that their true form can be revealed. It can also be used to temporarily stun or shock an opponent. * Enhanced Strength: '''Catorce has enhanced strength; being able to lift up objects and enemies five times bigger than her and is also able to plow through boulders and buildings out of the way with ease. She can also deliver powerful, explosive punches and kicks, which at full force can either create a shockwave towards her opponents or create explosions on the ground. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Catorce has enhanced durability; being able to survive in harsh environments and brutal attacks. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Catorce has enhanced agility, being able to move very quick and is very athletic. * '''Arm Cannons: '''Catorce can transform her arms into giant laser cannons that she can use to fire lasers at her opponents. They can range from either to be like stunning lasers, at concussive force, can cut through solid objects or at missile strength. * '''Foot Cannons: '''Catorce can also fire laser rounds from the bottom of her feet. They are at missile strength and can deliver powerful explosions. * '''Flight: '''Catorce can fly at Mach 10 thanks to her jetpack. * '''Barriers: Catorce can create orange-energy coated barriers to shield herself and her allies. * Floodlights: 'Catorce's eyes can emit bright lights that she can use to see in dark environments. * '''Fire Resistance: '''Catorce is immune to fire and lava and can survive being under fiery temperatures. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Catorce can swim underwater at fast speeds, going about at least torpedo speeds. Trivia * Unit 14 Catorce was the first Unit to have her name to be in double digits. * Unit 14 Catorce along with Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka are so far the first Units of the Nyo Robotics to not meet FlamingoMask right away. * "Catorce" means "fourteen" in Spanish. This means that her name is essentially "Unit 14 Fourteen". * Unit 14 Catorce is based off Tetsujin-28 in terms of design. Though she bares a closer resemblance to the 80's version of Tetsujin-28. She also bares a resemblance to Megaman and Astro Boy. * She has by far the most name translations as while "Catorce" is her true name, her name has also been translated to as "'Cuttle", "Cuddle", "Cuttlesea", "Cuttlesee", "Cuttley", "Katoruse", "Kattlese", "Cuttlese", "Cattlee", "Katorce" and "Tsutsukutase". * Originally she was used by Gallibon the Destroyer but is now used by Mandolore Shepard. * Catorce's manufacturing date was on September 27, 2014. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vigilantes Category:Kaijin Category:Heroes Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard)